


Miraculous Ladybug: Story of the Past

by Rainstar25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Deaths Here and There, Demons, F/M, Sad moments, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainstar25/pseuds/Rainstar25
Summary: Ten years ago before Marinette and Adrien became superheroes, there were four teenagers saving the world. When a long-buried evil returns , a team of superheroes are called upon to save the world once again. But a dangerous storm is brewing, leaving the heroes right in its path.(Also post on Fanfiction).





	1. Demons' Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc. Only the plot of this story and the oc characters are mine.

The night sky looks like a blank canvas without the stars, but the lights of Bristol, England makes up for it. It was like the city turned into a light show, attracting tourists and people like moths. But it was very late at night, so most people would be at home sound asleep.

However, a man was running through the shadows, dodging people he might come across. He did not want to be caught, especially when tonight's the most important moment in his life. He was a man in his late thirties, wearing black robes with the hood over his head. He had a dark brown strap bag over his shoulder, which bounced on his leg as he ran.

The man turned to a dark alley. He stopped running, panting. The alley was dark, but he knew there was a green door on the right side of an abandoned restaurant. The man walked to the door. He raised his fist and knocked once. He paused for several seconds, then he knocked twice, paused again, and knocked once more.

He waited for a few seconds until the doorknob turned and the door opened. A short woman wearing the same black robes as the man opened the door. She wasn't wearing the hood, so her he can see her facial features. She had a round face with black hair and gray eyes. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Did you get it?" She asked him in a low voice. There was doubt in her voice.

"Of course, I did," the man replied, a little angry that the woman didn't believe he could get it. "You're forgetting who's the leader of our cult."

The woman rolled her eyes. "You may be the leader, Jeremy, but I was the one who brought you followers."

She stepped aside, allowing Jeremy to come in. Someone turned on the lights. There were wooden chairs and tables in the medium-sized restaurant, though some were broken and beaten up. There were candles on the tables that wasn't badly in shape. Spider webs and dust made the place their home. The occasional squeak of a mouse was heard. It was the perfect place to do business in secret as no one ever goes inside, thinking it haunted.

Five robed people were standing in a circle. They all looked up to see Jeremy with the woman behind him. He pulled his hood and they saw his grinning face. He had an excited gleam in his black eyes. His sandy hair seemed to shine in the dimly lit room.

"My followers," Jeremy said, "I have found the key that'll lead us to powers no human has ever imagined!" He opened his strap bag and pulled out a purple gemstone the size of a baby's fist.

"This is what we need to find where the Nexus Realm is located. It will pulse when I command it to locate the realm. The more it pulses, the closer we get." Jeremy brought the gemstone to his mouth and whispered, "Locate the Nexus Realm."

Nothing happened at first. Then, the gemstone slowly began to pulse. As the group watched, it began to pulse more and more rapidly. All of a sudden, a purple beam shot out of the gemstone and landed on the center of the floor.

The beam created a circle of misty purple light. Everyone looked in disbelief.

"It was right here all this time," said Jeremy in shock. He turned to the black-haired woman. "Why didn't you tell me the Nexus Realm was right below us, Helen?"

"Don't blame me!" said Helen. "I didn't know!"

Jeremy shook his head. "Nevermind. At least we don't have to waste anymore time. Turn off the lights and light up the candles."

Someone obeyed his commands. The candles were the only source of light inside the restaurant. The cult formed a circle around a few inches away from the misty light.

"Demons of the Nexus Realm," Jeremy chanted in a deep voice. "We have come to free you from your prison. In return, you must give us your power. We offer you our blood to seal the deal."

Jeremy pulled out a dagger from his pocket. The flames from the candles reflected on the dagger, giving it a wicked grin.

" _Daemones Excitem!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. He rolled up his sleeve and didn't even flinch as he sliced a cut on his arm with the dagger. Blood dripped from his wound and landed on the misty light. Each of the members did the same. The blood made the misty light glow red.

" _Daemones Excitem! Daemones Excitem! Daemones Excitem!"_ The cult continued to chant. The candles began to shake, but they didn't fall. The whole restaurant shook as though an earthquake had erupted.

Still, the group did not stop chanting. But they stopped when a creature slowly climbed out of the portal. It looked a human, but it had bluish gray skin, red eyes, and two large horns on top of its black-haired head. It had large bat-like wings on its back.

The group gaped at the creature in awe and fear. They watched as the creature stretched.

"It's good to be out of that prison," said the creature. It had a deep, feminine voice, enchanting and deadly. It looked at the cult lazily. "I suppose you humans are the ones that freed my Demons."

"Yes," Jeremy answered, his voice small. "May I ask you of your name?"

The Demon smirked, showing sharp fangs. "My name is Zora. I am the Demon Queen."

"We made a deal, Zora," Jeremy said. "In return for your freedom, you give us powers."

"Ah, but deals are made to be broken," said Zora slyly. "And it's been a long time since I had human blood."

"W-what!" Helen blurted out, her voice a mixture of anger and fear. "The book said that whoever free the Demons will be granted superhuman powers!"

"Then the book," Zora's eyes glowed, "was a lie."

Nobody could hear the screams inside the restaurant as Zora slaughtered them, tearing into their flesh and ripping them to pieces. More of Zora's Demons appeared from inside the portal. At this night, nobody will know of the hell that has been unleashed.

No one, except an old man living in a Chinese-decorated home.

A turtle-like creature awoke with a start. He sensed something evil has come. He got out of the record player and flew to Master Fu's room. The old man was wide awake, looking at the window.

"You sensed it too, Master?" Wayzz asked.

Master Fu nodded. "Yes, Wayzz. A long buried evil has returned."

He walked to the room where the record player was, Wayzz flying behind him. He pushed a button on the record player. It revealed to be a box. Master Fu opened it, revealing four jewelry three of them empty. The old man was wearing the Turtle Miraculous, a bracelet.

"We're going to need to awaken them, Wayzz."

 


	2. Heroes Made

_Andrea saw nothing as she walked through the streets of Bristol. There were abandoned, parked cars, the street lights weren't illuminating the city, no lights were on in every building. Not a soul was out or inside any building. It's like the people just disappeared without a trace._

_But that wasn't the worse of it. No, it was the silence that was unnerving to Andrea. It was the type of silence that makes you paranoid, like someone or something was stalking you, waiting for the right moment to strike._

_Andrea felt a cold chill run up her spine. Something told her to turn around, and she did. What she saw made her wish she hadn't listen to her instinct. A looming shadow was standing far away from Andrea, red eyes watching, never blinking._

_She wanted to run, but there was a weight on her feet that prevented her from moving, like a pair of invisible hands were holding her down. The creature watched as Andrea struggled to move to no avail. Then it opened its mouth filled with sharp teeth. A dark hand came out of its mouth and headed straight for Andrea. Andrea could only watch as it grabbed her and pulled her towards the creature._

_She screamed as the monster pulled her closer and closer to its mouth. Until -_

"Andrea!"

She bolted upright, panting. Andrea looked around her purple-colored room. The clock on the window sill above her bed rang. It was 10 minutes pass the time it was supposed to ring. Andrea grabbed the clock and turned it off. She looked up and noticed Kathy leaning against the door, looking at her impatiently.

"Come on, Andrea," Kathy said, rolling her eyes, "you're going to miss breakfast if you don't get out of bed and get dress."

Andrea glared at her sister, which was like glaring at her reflection in a mirror. Being twins, they had the same apparences dark brown eyes, same long brown hair, and even the same body. However, there was something in Kathy's eyes that Andrea didn't have; a coldness and a hint of something that she couldn't put her finger on.

"All right," Andrea grumbled, getting out of bed, "I'm coming."

Kathy shook her head and walked down the stairs. Andrea sighed as she pushed thoughts of her twin out of her mind. She did not want to dwell on their relationship. As she got dressed, Andrea tried to remember the nightmare she had, but she couldn't remember it at all.

Ah, well, Andrea thought, it was a nightmare. It's better off not remembering it.

When she was ready, she went downstairs. The delicious smell of bacon and eggs was coming from the kitchen.

Andrea entered the kitchen and saw Kathy and her parents already eating.

Her mother looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Andrea!" She had the same color eyes as her daughters', but her hair was red, which was tied in a bun.

"Morning, Mum," Andrea replied, sitting down in her chair. "Morning, Dad."

"Good morning," said her father, smiling at her. "I thought you was going to sleep the day away. You've slept through the clock's ringing."

Andrea grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess I was particularly sleepy last night."

Then she heard Kathy mutter an insult towards her, but she resisted the urge to fire one back at her.

It was too early to start a fight now, she thought, controlling her temper.

There was a tension in the air as the family ate. Andrea's parents kept shooting her and Kathy looks, waiting for one of them to start a conversation. But they waited in vain as neither of them wanted to talk to the other. They just concentrated on their breakfast, ignoring each other.

Finally, Kathy rose from her seat. "Sorry, but I have to go. School and all."

Andrea nodded, but didn't say a word. She followed her sister as she left out the door.

The parents looked at each other sadly. What went wrong in twins' relationship?

As they walked to school, Andrea sighed. What happened back at home was terrible, but at least they weren't yelling at each other. She'd rather have the cold silence than the screaming.

But, Andrea thought, looking at her twin. It can't hurt to at least try to talk to her. They were in public and Kathy wouldn't dare start a scene in public.

"So," she said in a cheerful tone, "you've made new friends?" She didn't care about Kathy's new "friends" but it was a good conversation starter.

"Yes," said Kathy, not looking at Andrea.

"What are they like?"

"You know what they're like, Andrea."

Kathy was right; Andrea knew damn well how sister's so-called friends are. They're weren't the nicest trio in the school, often making fun of those they deemed beneath them. Andrea wondered why Kathy was friends with those girls. She hated those bullying girls just as much as Andrea did, so what changed her attitude about them? And what happened to her old friend, Lillian River?

Andrea was about to question Kathy, when she spotted an old man looking distressed. He was limping, his brown eyes darting all over the place. Immediately, Andrea ran to the elderly man.

"What's wrong, sir?" she asked.

The old man shook his head. He had gray hair, a gray goatee, and a small tuft of gray moustache. "I've lost my cane. I was sleeping on that bench over there," he pointed to a green bench, "I had my cane sitting next to me. I fell asleep and when I woke up, it was gone!"

"Don't worry," said Andrea reassuringly, "we'll help you find it."

Kathy looked annoyed. "We don't have time for this! Can't the man just by a new cane or something?"

"Kathy!" Andrea hissed hotly, glaring at her. "Don't be rude."

A look flashed on Kathy's face, but it had gone before Andrea could decipher it. "Fine, but if we're late for school, I'm blaming you."

The sisters helped the man search for his cane. A minute later, Andrea found a small, brown wooden cane in a bush. She walked towards the old man. "Is this your cane, sir?"

"Yes," said the man, taking the cane from her. "This is it. Thank you."

"You're welcome.," smiled Andrea.

"Now that that's done," Kathy said impatiently, "let's go."

Andrea rolled her eyes, but followed her sister.

The old man gave a small smile and walked off.

After school, Andrea walked in her room and noticed a small box sitting on her desk. It was black with a strange, orange pattern. She picked up the box, and inspected it with a frown on her face.

Who would put this in my room? Andrea thought curiously. It couldn't have been Kathy - Andrea knew her twin wouldn't suddenly give her a box, which was possibly a gift. It must have been her parents, but why would they give her a gift all of a sudden?

Andrea opened the box. There was a necklace with a golden chain, a charm of a fox's tail with the the white tip curled up was attached to the chain. Suddenly, a blinding flash of orange light blinded Andrea. She gasped, dropping the box. When the light vanished, Andrea looked up to see an orange and white creature floating in the air, starring at her with sly-looking violet eyes.

Andrea gawked at the creature. It looked like a fox with a thick, white-tipped tail, long black ears with black paws and feet, and a white underbelly.

"What the fu-"

"Well, I can see your totally surprised!" interrupted the fox creature, laughing. "The name's Trixx."

"You can talk!?" cried Andrea in shock. "What are you?"

"I am a Kwami," answered Trixx, grinning. "I grant you powers."

Andrea looked at her with new interest. "Powers? What kind of powers?"

"The power of illusions," Trixx said. "You have to put on the necklace, however."

Andrea picked up the box and took out the fox necklace. She put the chain around her neck and looked at the full body mirror. The necklace was very pretty.

"It is called a Miraculous," informed Trixx, flying to Andrea. "It is a powerful magical object. Kwamis are the guardians of the Miraculouses. To activate its powers, all you have to do is say, 'Trixx, transform me' and BAM! You're a superheroine!"

Then Trixx turned serious. "You mustn't let anyone know of my existence or your identity. It must be kept secret." Then she turned playful again. "Go ahead, try it!"

Andrea was ecstatic. Turning into a superhero saving the day? Now that's an adventure!

"Oh!" Andrea gasped. "I didn't tell you my name! Sorry about that. I got caught up in the moment. My name's Andrea Conner. I'm sure we're going to get along just fine."

Trixx grinned.

"Now," said Andrea confidently, "Trixx, transform me!"

* * *

"Happy birthday, Camille!" shouted her mother as Camille entered the kitchen. "Your father had to work early, but he said he'll be back by the time you get home from school."

Camille, a girl with sandy-colored hair tied in a ponytail and dark green eyes, smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mum." She hugged her.

"Oh, it's no trouble, dear," her mother, hugging her back. Camille let go of her. She got out the cereal from the top of the refrigerator, and got herself a bowl and a spoon.

"You didn't want a birthday party, right?" asked her mother.

"Right," Camille replied, eating the cereal.

She didn't want a birthday party this year. She just wanted to spend some time with her parents without people around. She wished she had a sibling or two to share her parents with, but that was an impossible idea seeing how her mother -

"Camille," said her mother, breaking her thoughts. "You have to hurry."

Camille nodded. She finished her cereal and grabbed her backpack. "Bye, Mum," Camille said, kissing her cheek.

"See you soon, Camille!"

Camille walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. She hummed happily to herself. She shouldn't worry about not having any siblings. It was her birthday, after all. She should enjoy herself.

Suddenly, Camille heard someone grunt in pain and she turned to find a short, gray-haired old man laying on the ground. She rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping the man up to his feet. She handed him his cane.

"I'm fine," said the man, looking at Camille gratefully. "Thank you."

"Are you hurt?" Camille asked in concern.

"Fortunately, no," the elderly man smiled.

Camille smiled back. "I'm glad you're not hurt, sir. But I must get going. I can't be late for school. Not on a special day."

She walked off. The man chuckled to himself and walked away.

As she got home from school, Camille saw her mother and father sitting on the sofa together. They smiled as they saw their daughter. "Happy 15th birthday, Camille!"

She ran to her parents and hugged them.

"Your presents are on the chair," said her father, pointing to the green armchair. There were three presents stacked on each other, all wrapped in a light blue gift wrap. Camille walked to the armchair and opened each present, gasping with delight with each present she opened.

There were a set of drawing canvases, a paint case, and a large book about nature.

"Mum, Dad," Camille said, beaming. "I love you."

"We love you too, Camille," said her mother, grinning. "The book is for inspiration for your paintings."

Her father got up and walked to the kitchen. He came back with a chocolate cake in his hand. "Who wants cake?"

After celebrating her birthday with her parents, Camille was in her room, laying on her back on her bed. Her orange-colored room was always messy with everything from clothes to paint on the floor. This time her room was clean (though it won't last).

Camille was about to take a nap when she saw a small black box on her table. She sat up, frowning. Did her parents brought her another gift without her knowing?

She grabbed the box and opened it. All she saw, before a bright yellow light suddenly showed up, was a hair comb. As the light disappeared, a yellow creature was floating above the table.

It looked like an oversize bee with tiny black arms and feet. It had three curving black stripes wrapping around its head, each getting smaller as it ascends up its forehead. The two antennas on its head were black. It also had large navy blue eyes with a small yellow tuft on its chest.

"Uh," said Camille awkwardly, "Hello?"

The bee thing smiled. "Hello. My name is Rozzu. May I ask you of your name?"

"Camille Gibson," answered Camille, still in shock. "Sorry if this sounds rude, but what are you?"

"I'm a Kwami," the bee replied, "and this hair comb," she pointed to it, "is called a Miraculous, a magical object that grants the wearer powers."

Camille picked up the comb and looked at it in confusion. It just looked like an ordinary hair comb, golden with nine teeth. It had an arch on top and on one side, there was a design of a bee with black stripes, a black head, and wings stretched out to make the arch.

"You have to put on the hair comb and say 'Rozzu, transform me' to activate the power of light," said Rozzu. "You'll transform into a bee-themed superheroine. However, you must keep this a secret. It's too dangerous to let it out."

Camille placed the hair comb on the upper right side of her head next to her light blue hairband.

"But why?" Camille couldn't help but question, "why me?"

"You have been chosen to save the world from evil," answered Rozzu. She looked at Camille with reassuring eyes. "Every hero have to start somewhere, Camille. Don't worry."

Camille smiled gratefully at her new Kwami friend. She took a deep breath and said, "Rozzu, transform me!"

* * *

"Connie, Mum said to get your nose out of the book and get to school," said Connie's little brother, Tommy. He was already dressed in his school uniform, a white buttoned-up shirt with dark blue pants.

Connie, black-haired girl with gray eyes, glared at Tommy. "She didn't say that!" Connie had an opened history book in her hands.

"Well, she did say something about you going to school," Tommy retorted. "You'll pass your history test with that brain of yours, so you shouldn't worry about it."

"Thanks for the compliment, but what if I forget the information? I need to study."

Her eleven-year-old brother snorted. "You? Forget information? You wouldn't have enough time to finish your test if you're late."

"Oh my God, you're right!" Connie jumped out of her bed. But she didn't need to get ready as she already was. Even her long hair was done into her trademark ponytail. She put the history book in her heavy-looking pink backpack. "I have to go now!"

Tommy got out of the way before she ran into him. "Geez, Connie," he muttered to himself as he watched his older sister rush out of the house. "You're not even late."

Connie stopped running at a bus stop and sat down on the brown bench, panting. She took her phone out and checked the bus tracker. Six minutes until the bus comes. She put her phone back inside her pocket and sighed in relief. Good, she wasn't late for school.

Connie was about to take out her book and study when she heard the dreadfully familiar voices walking closer and closer. She groaned. Oh, no, she thought, not _them_.

She pulled her phone out and put it on voice record. It might be a good time to try to get them in trouble for once.

The three girls, Heather Weiler, Darcy Olson, and Tarah Osburn, were the most popular girls in Fairfield High School. They were also three of the most beautiful girls in the school with Heather's doe-like blue eyes and long, shining reddish-brown hair, Darcy's light green eyes and shoulder-length mousy hair, and Tarah's short brown hair and sea-green eyes. Tarah was also plump, but it suited her well.

They were beautiful, I admit, Connie thought disdainfully, but they're all ugly on the inside. Their newest member, Kathy Conner, was better than Heather, Darcy, and Tarah, but not by much.

Connie watched as Heather pointed to an old man with a cane walking toward the bench she was sitting in. Heather whispered to Darcy and Tarah, and the three of them laughed quietly. The trio started to walk behind the man, an air of menace about them.

"They wouldn't," growled Connie. But she knew the girls were low enough to pick on an elderly man.

She got up and quickly walked to the girls. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to respect your elders?"

Heather, Darcy, and Tarah whipped around and glared at Connie.

"It's none of your business, know-it-all," sneered Darcy.

"Get lost, pest!" Tarah snarled threateningly. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Connie snorted. "You'll beat me up? No, you're too _delicate_ for that."

"It's either you or the old crow over there," said Heather, pointing to the old man, who seemed oblivious to what's going on. "So beat it!"

Connie smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Leave the poor man alone."

"What're you going to do?" snorted Darcy. "Cry to your mummy?"

"This." Connie pulled out her phone, and pressed the stop button on the recorder. She showed it to the girls. "I've recorded everything you said. I can show it to the principal and tell him what you were about to do."

"You wouldn't dare," Heather said, her eyes widened in alarm. Then she laughed. "We'll just get our boyfriends to get you. Once we're done with the old man."

Connie shook her head. "Doing that doesn't help you. You'll still get in trouble and the adults will know what kind of person you really are."

That stopped the girls. They looked at each other warily, slightly debating. Finally, Tarah huffed, "Fine, we'll leave him alone, but delete the record first."

Connie, trying not to look smug, deleted it. When she showed them she deleted it, Heather, Darcy, and Tarah walked away, mumbling angrily.

Connie walked to the old man, who looked at her with gratitude in his brown eyes.

"Those girls won't harm you," she said, smiling at him. "You're fine."

"Thank you," the old man replied. He looked up at the street. "I see your bus is coming."

Connie gasped. "Oh, the bus! I've forgotten about it. Thanks!" She ran to the bus just as it pulled over and got inside.

The man chuckled softly and walked off with a smile on his face.

Connie came home with a smile on her face. She passed her history test with a perfect score. Tommy was out with a friend and her parents were still at work, so she had the house to herself. As she wondered what to do with her free time, Connie saw a small box laying on the kitchen table. Frowning, she walked to the table and picked up the box.

"What is this?" Connie asked herself as she opened the box. It revealed to be red earrings with black spots like a ladybug. Suddenly, a light blinded Connie, making her drop the box on the table. As the light faded, a ladybug-like creature took the light's place.

It was very cute crimson creature with a large head, a small body, and large black spots on its forehead and cheeks, and two antennas. The creature also had large dark blue eyes that seemed to fit with its large head.

"Hi," said the ladybug creature, smiling sweetly at her. "My name is Tikki."

Connie stared at it in shock and amazement. She shook her head in denial. "This is a dream. There's no such thing as a talking...bug."

"I am no bug," said Tikki, still smiling. "I am a Kwami."

Connie, still wondering whether she was dreaming, looked at Tikki. "A K-Kwami?"

Tikki nodded. She pointed to the earrings still inside the box. "I guard the Ladybug Miraculous. A Miraculous is a powerful magical object that grants whoever wears it power."

"You mean," said Connie quietly, "like superpowers?"

"Yes," replied Tikki, "it is a special gift only those chosen can have. It is their job to protect the world from evil forces."

"All right, I must be dreaming," said Connie in an I'm-done tone. She started to walk away from Tikki.

"Wait!" Tikki cried, flying to Connie's face. "I assure you this is no dream. It's all real and you have been chosen to bear the Ladybug Miraculous."

Connie glared at the Kwami. "But why have I been chosen, out of all people? I'm nobody special. Besides, I'm just a 15-year-old. Can't you just get an adult to do it?"

"You have special qualities that's rare in most people," Tikki answered in a calm but firm voice. "And right now, the world is in danger. Something evil is free and it's planning to unleash havoc on humanity!"

Connie stared at Tikki for a moment. She still think it's a dream, but what if it's real? That the world is in danger by evil? Dream or not, there's no denying the threat.

Connie sighed. "All right, fine." She walked back to the table and grabbed the earrings. She put them on.

Tikki smiled. "I'm glad you've made up your mind. What's your name, by the way?"

"Connie Wiggins."

"Connie, I must tell you," said Tikki seriously, "this needs to be a secret. _No one_ must know of me and the Miraculous. It's very important."

"I got it," nodded Connie.

"To become a ladybug-themed heroine, you must say 'Tikki, transform me'."

And Connie did just that. "Tikki, transform me!"

* * *

Ryan felt a finger poke his cheek. He opened his black eyes to see his 12-year-old sister, Abby, cheekily looking at him with dark blue eyes.

"You're late," Abby said.

"Late for what?" asked Ryan groggily.

"For school, of course!"

That got him up.

"What time is it?" Ryan cried in alarm.

When Abby told him the time, he got out of bed like a rocket shooting off to space. "I can't be late again! Mr. Bender'll have my head!"

"But he never liked you," Abby pointed out, "ever since you put glue on his chair on the third week of school."

Despite his situation, Ryan laughed. "Yeah, well, he deserved it. He's a mean guy, Mr. Bender."

Abby snorted. "You need some privacy. Hurry up!" She walked out of his room.

Ryan quickly got dress, grabbed his black backpack, and ran out the door without saying goodbye. He was running so fast that, when he turned a corner, he bumped into a short old man. The man fell back with a gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," said Ryan, helping the old man up. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He grabbed his cane and gave it to him.

"It's okay," replied the man kindly, taking his cane.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I am not hurt."

"That's good," said Ryan, smiling. He checked his watch and gasped. "I'm five minutes late! I've got to go!"

He ran off. The old man nodded. He looked down at the black box in his hand and smiled.

Ryan flopped down on his bed and sighed. That stuck-up Connie Wiggins had scolded him for causing trouble in history class. He was just making bird whistles! The nerve of her! Then Mr. Bender had made him stay after school to clean up his class for being late. He couldn't even do anything as Mr. Bender was watching him like a hawk, making sure he didn't cause any mischief.

Suddenly, he heard his bedroom door creak, and he looked up to see his cat, Lola, walking to him. She was a tabby with gray fur and amber eyes. She had a long, slender body with a long tail. Lola jumped on his bed and mewed at him.

Ryan scratched her behind the ear. "It's been a long day," he told the pretty cat. Lola mewed again, rubbing his hand in a comforting way.

He looked up to look out the window and noticed a small black box sitting on the window sill. He got up from the bed and grabbed the box. Ryan and Lola looked at it curiously.

Now who would give me a gift? Ryan wondered. He opened the box and saw a black ring with four black pointed diamond shapes on each diagonal side. Then out of nowhere, a bright light made him cover his eyes. Lola yowled in surprise, jumped out of bed, and hid under it.

When the light had gone, Ryan uncovered his eyes only to see a black creature looking at him with huge cat-like green eyes. It looked like a mini cat creature with a large black head, black body, cat-like ears, a tail, and one whisker on each cheek. Strangely, it had one whisper on its forehead.

It opened its mouth, revealing tiny fangs, and said, "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Er, what?" Ryan asked, looking at the creature in bewilderment.

"Do you have anything to eat?" it asked again, flying around the room. "I'm starving!"

Lola got out from under the bed. When she saw the small cat creature flying around the room, she let out a low growl. The creature, hearing the growl, stopped flying and turned to Lola. They glared at each other.

"Let's not start a catfight now," said Ryan, chuckling. He turned to the creature, "You have some explaining to do."

The creature broke eye contact with the cat to look at Ryan lazily. "I'm a Kwami named Plagg. I grant you the power of destruction."

Ryan shook his head. "Whoa, what? First of all, my name is Ryan Gibson. Second, that's my cat, Lola. And third, you can give me the power of destruction? How?"

Plagg waved at the ring in the box. "Put on the ring and say 'Plagg, transform me'. You'll be a superhero fighting a bunch of evil stuff. You can't tell anyone about this."

Ryan took out the ring in the box and put it on. He turned to Plagg with a glint in his eye. "Fighting evil, eh? I like the sound of that!"

Plagg opened his mouth, but before he got a chance to speak, Ryan cried out, "Plagg, transform me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't switch POVs like this. I'll just have one character's pov for one chapter and the next pov to the other chapter and so on. But sometimes, I'll combine the povs to two (or maybe more) characters like I did with this chapter.


End file.
